maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Chrysalis/russgamemaster
'Bio' QUEEN CHRYSALIS is the shape-shifting leader of the changelings, a vicious group of creatures who are bent on destruction and mayhem. The queen even tried to take over Canterlot by using her powers to impersonate Princess Cadance and destroy the kingdom. She joined the Alliance to feed her subjects, seeing that The Pulse wreaked havoc everywhere and she now senses a lot of love among its effects. 'How to obtain' By completing all the tasks in Spec Ops - The Return of Chrysalis, you can recruit her for free. 'Recruitment quote' "As queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Marvelverse, after being hit by The Pulse, has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" 'Class': Infiltrator *She will counter attacks after attacking or being attacked by a Tactician. Her attacks also become stealthy. *Scrappers will hit her twice. 'Passives' *Flying - immune to ground attacks *Feeds off love - heals herself when attacking. Heals allies instead if health is full. 'Attacks' Level 1 - Love Blasts *Ranged Magic Energy *5 hits *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Weak Point - next attack against this target is guaranteed to hit and crit Level 2 - Shapeshift *2 round cooldown *Buff *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *(self) Shapeshift - Chrysalis transforms into a random hero, temporarily gaining his class, passives, and moveset for this round. She'll turn back into herself on her next turn. Level 6 - Changeling Army *"It's time to feed my subjects." *2 round cooldown *Summon Melee *9 hits *Hits All Enemies *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed Level 9 - Mega Love Blast *3 round cooldown *Ranged Magic Energy *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Stunned, Combo Setup, Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed *(enemy) Disadvantage - causes a negative effect according to the class of the target: **Infiltrators get Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks **Generalists get Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion **Tacticians get Exhausted - cannot take extra turns, and Quick Actions become normal actions **Blasters get Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit **Bruisers get Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects **Scrappers get Winded - cannot perform follow-up attacks *(self) Kicks like a Mule - loses next turn Team-Up Bonuses *Arcane Arts - uses magic *Aviary - flying *Chryslestia - curbstomped and cocooned Princess Celestia (also bring her) *Classy - changes her class by shapeshifting *Familiar - summons Changelings to attack *Feathered Friends - has wings *Hoofing It - hooves *Impersonation - she impersonated Princess Cadence. (also bring her) *Red in The Ledger - very popular antagonist *Sovereign - she's a queen Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Flying characters Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Female Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators